Strictly Business
by thelovelylady
Summary: At work, I was her assistant - she was my boss. At home, I was her master - she was my slave. A/U - Cannon. Rated M for a reason.


**I guess I'm being a rebel by posting this story after the whole sexercism went down recently. Oh well. This site needs smut regardless of what the wonderful people of FF think.**

**D/s is one of the main focuses in this story, so you have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steph's lovely characters. I just like to sex 'em up a bit.**

* * *

Tapping my pen repeatedly on my desk while shifting in my seat, I tried to find the motives behind her wearing what she wore. If not to make every male in the office's day full of discomforting pleasure, I was at a loss as to what else it could be.

Because her bright red lips screamed _kiss me_.

Her tight, low-cut shirt screamed _touch me_.

And her mid-thigh pencil skirt screamed _fuck me_.

Which, of course, was exactly what I was planning to do once work was over. That was besides the point though. This day was no different than others. After so long, it had become a daily routine for us. A complicated, satisfying routine.

Her tall black heels clicked as she approached me in swift haste. She stopped at my desk, resting an arm on it while leaning the slightest bit forward, giving me quite the eyeful. Fucking tease. I kept my eyes solely on her though – she was my boss now. "Mr. Cullen," she stated in a sharp tone, "I have a meeting scheduled the rest of the afternoon with the executives of Prada, so taking each and every one of my calls will be moved to the top of your priority list."

I nodded, "Yes, Ms. Swan," I could hardly remain focused while presented with the sight before me. I was only a human. A _male_ human, to be exact. So the slight loss of restraint I had with my eyes resulted in a short second of ogling. She noticed.

"_Mr. Cullen_," she said sharply, "I expect your eyes to remain on my face when I'm speaking to you. Is that clear?"

I cursed silently at myself for allowing that control slip, quickly nodding. "Yes, ma'am." If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn she was fighting back a smirk. "Won't let it happen again."

"I expect so, Mr. Cullen," she addressed me formally. It didn't escape my notice that she had managed to lean over even more, giving me an even _better_ view than I had before. She was paying for this shit later. "I expect you to read these while I'm gone," she instructed, handing me a small stack of faxes from different companies.

I took the papers from her, setting them down on my desk. Noticing a small, blue post-it note at the top of the pile, I saw what it read: _Your place tonight_.

I looked up, only to see her retreating form walking swiftly away. Her curly brown hair swayed across her back as I focused my eyes on her round, hidden ass, suddenly fantasizing all of the different ways I could hit it later.

I found myself licking my lips, only making things worse as I shifted in my seat once again, realizing that I would need to deal with this _problem_ for the next three hours.

Oh yes, a punishment was exactly what she would be receiving tonight.

Adjusting one last time in my seat, I began scanning through the papers she had given me. Multi-tasking, I allowed my mind to wonder as I kept my thoughts in check with what I was reading. I had learned that useful skill a long time ago.

Bella and I had a mutual relationship at work. Besides her constant attempts at putting me in discomfort with her taunting teasing, we had a respectable relationship with one another. Well, as respectable as it could be, considering our _other_ relationship.

At work, I was her assistant and she was my boss. Not just _my_ boss though; everyone's. Her family was the owner of _Dazzled_ – your typical, celebrity-filled, pop-culture, fashion magazine. One of the most successful in the country, to be even more specific.

Outside of work, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Reversed roles was just one of the many ways to describe what went on each evening. Each _available_ evening, that was. Considering how successful a woman she was, it wasn't rare that there were many evenings she was busy with the company.

It had been a few months since we had worked out our tricky compromise. We ran into each other at a club one night, and one thing led to another before something significant was formed between us.

_I _had become the boss of _her_.

At home, I was her dominant. She was my submissive.

She was _mine_.

After a night that changed everything, we realized that we were sexually compatible in every meaning of the term. She was my other half. Not romantically of course. What we had between us was purely physical. A drunken promise had created a bind between us, full of silent promises and implied riddles.

I vaguely remember there being some sort of list. Key points that we had agreed mandatory to stick to. Like the fact that during any work hours, she would always remain my boss. That and the promise she would never fire me for reasons outside of work.

I don't know how it had happened, but it did. And it worked.

We were the masters of having a double life. No one we worked with had even the slightest bit of suspicion that anything was up between the two of us. Not even my brother Emmett, who worked as a photographer for the company had any idea of what was going on. I hardly ever saw him at work due to the fact that we both worked in completely different departments.

Alice, my sister, lived with Jazz, my brother-in-law, who were both my next door neighbors. I never minded the concept, though I can't say I exactly went out of my way to spend time with them.

The truth was, my family was just one, distorted group. From my father being one of the most successful doctors in the state, my brother spending all of his extra time with his model girlfriend Rosalie, Alice working for a major fashion company, and Jasper coaching the state's top high school football team, and me, who spent all of _my_ extra time engaged in various activities that just so happened to involve a certain co-worker.

Needless to say, there wasn't a lot of time to put aside for family. Though I did see them quite a lot if you put it into retrospect, I knew there was still room for us to become a lot closer than we currently were. A goal Alice was constantly trying to pursue with her crazy ideas of family gatherings.

I didn't have a remarkable life story to share with people. There were no awards in my name. I had never really done anything worth while. None of those things ever wavered the fact that I was perfectly content with my life.

I was twenty-four, living the basic American Dream. I had a lot of money, friends, and a good job. Though I was single, I had Bella Swan to take care of all of my sexual needs, which suited me just fine for time being.

I knew that someday I'd move on. Someday, I'd go looking for love; finding a wife and starting a family of my very own. In no hurry to pursue that particular milestone in my life, I had learned to just live in the moment.

This was one of my lives. One of the persons I let myself be.

My other life outside of work, _with_ _Bella_, I allowed myself complete access to any of the restricted emotions and feelings I held within me. I could be as cocky as I wanted to be. I could say whatever inappropriate things crossed my mind. I could make her do what I wanted. I _owned _her body.

It was a mindset I automatically had whenever I was with her like that. It was instinct to me. I was her dominant – I controlled her. I pushed away the humble Edward Cullen, letting my sex-driven self take his place.

It wasn't anything like Multiple Personality Disorder, because I had a hundred percent control over which person I wanted to be and when I wanted to be them.

When I first became Ms. Swan's assistant, I hadn't known what to think of her. She had been your average, sexy, controlling boss. Some argued that she was often a bitch, but I disagreed. It was all just a very strategical way of getting the job done around here.

That was probably just because I was used to it though. I'd be lying if I said she didn't intimidate me on a daily basis. Not to mention the fact that she took every opportunity she had to bark orders at me and boss me around because she could get away with it as much as she wanted here.

The truth was, some days she was just a hundred and ten pound brunette ski poll from hell. Those days, I often found myself biting my tongue a lot in order to hold in my smart-ass remarks. It was definitely a hard task.

Before our arrangement happened, she always struck me as the one who was in control with everything she did. She didn't take orders from others, lived by her own rules, and certainly didn't deal with any bullshit.

That's why her and I were alike in more ways than one. Aside from being sexually compatible, we shared the same _double-personality_ quality. She acted the perfect part of a sub, and loved every wicked thing I happened to do with her body.

Thinking of our situation, I realized how ironic life could be sometimes.

I glanced at the clock, realizing that practically no time had gone by at all. I groaned, sinking into my chair as I realized what slow a day this would end up becoming.

- - - - - - - - -

At seven o'clock sharp, a soft knock sounded at the door, just like every other night. I opened the door, revealing her standing patiently on the other side of it. She smiled widely, bowing her head as I gestured for her to come inside.

I watched as she took off her jacket and removed her shoes, placing them neatly where they belonged. She was wearing the same clothes she had been the whole day. She stood in front of me, waiting for my order.

"Ten minutes," I told her, "Be in my room and ready with not a single article of clothing on your body, on my bed with your legs spread and ready, I expect, for my arrival." I ordered.

She nodded as her brown eyes stayed locked with mine. "Yes, master." _Master_. God, that name did wonders to me. No matter how many times I heard the word fall from her lips, it never ceased to affect me. She disappeared up the stairs as I finished cleaning up the rest of my dinner dishes.

I walked into my room ten minutes later, finding her waiting and red. I smiled as I took in her naked form, appreciating what a beautiful sight she was to behold. Legs spread as wide as they would possibly go, I nodded to her in approval. "Very nice, Isabella." I commented, approaching the bed.

She remained silent, keeping her eyes on me as I slowly made my way to where she was laying. "Leave my shirt on, but take off the rest," I instructed her as I hovered over her bare body. She wasted no time in fulfilling my request.

As soon as both my pants and boxers were discarded, I moved myself back off of the bed. I stood next to it, running a hand through my hair. "I want you on your knees in front of me," I ordered strictly. She scrambled off the bed also, kneeling before me as I had asked.

She stared up at me through her long eyelashes with a longing expression crossing her face. It was truly a sight to behold. "Would you like me to fuck your mouth, Isabella?" I asked her.

She nodded without hesitation. "Yes, master." She replied quickly, licking her lips.

"When I come, swallow every drop," I told her firmly. "Now open."

She obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as she possible could before leaning her head towards my erection and taking me in her mouth. I moaned quietly and shut my eyes as heat engulfed my throbbing dick. I began slow thrusts as she used her tongue to run up and down my shaft.

After almost a few months of this, she definitely knew what she was doing. I began pushing myself deeper into her mouth while she refrained from gagging once I was completely in. Good girl. I felt as my climax began to build and the muscles in my lower abdomen began to tighten.

I hissed once she began using her teeth to move up and down my length as her lips tightened around me. "Fuck," I groaned, gripping onto the bed next to me for support with one hand while the other held on tightly to her breast as I became closer and closer on the edge.

Suddenly, every muscle inside of me clenched as my orgasm over took me. I felt myself empty into her mouth as she quickly swallowed. Her blow jobs were always one of my favorite parts of the night.

It was all foreplay though, of course.

Once I removed myself from her mouth, I softly commanded her back to the bed. "On your hands and knees please, Isabella."

Once she was like I asked her to be, I got back onto the bed and knelt behind her. "I believe I have some punishing to do, Isabella," I stated. "Do you know why that is?" I mused, ghosting my palm over her left ass cheek, our skin just barely touching.

She cleared her throat. "I tempted you, master," she sounded unashamed of doing so.

"That's right," I declared with a frown. "Do you realize what you do to me?" I brushed my erection lightly against her. "Can you imagine how this might create a problem for me, Isabella?" I asked with condescension.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"Answer me, Isabella," I demanded.

"Yes, sir," she quickly spoke up in a steady voice. "I'm sorry, sir." I didn't escape my notice that she didn't comply to letting me know it would never happen again. She'd just have to learn her lesson over time, I suppose.

I brought my hand back, striking her ass with an effective amount of force. I knew what I was doing. It wasn't an unbearable experience; it was apparent that the gesture had both positive and negative effects on her.

"Shit," I heard her moan under her breath.

"Remain silent, Isabella." I ordered before bringing my hand down once again on her backside. I repeated this motion until I was positive that she had learned her mistake. Of course, none of this would have any difference on her once we were back in the office tomorrow and she decided to where another outfit, sewed by the devil himself to drive me completely crazy.

I slipped a finger down to her entrance, stroking up and down her wetness before dipping a finger deep inside of her. She was definitely ready for me. "You come when I tell you to," I directed her before removing my finger.

From this angle, it allowed me the deepest access possible inside of her, meaning that extra rough would be the pace tonight. She sensed this, spreading her legs to become even more open for me.

Without giving her any warning, I slammed myself roughly inside of her. Her back arched even more as she bit back a loud moan. "I want to here you," I told her in a husky voice, pushing myself in and out with a great deal of force. She let out a loud cry while shoving herself back against me, causing me to go even further in her.

My movements became more rapid and intense as I increased the pace, feeling her orgasm slowly build up. The severe amount of force I was putting into my thrusts was making her moan and hum loudly as she desperately held off on climaxing.

"Edward," she let my name flow freely from her lips in dire need as her body trembled.

"Not yet," I instructed with a devious smirk. This was the sweetest torture. She let out another loud moan, filling up the room with the glorious desire behind her desperate pleads of release. "Hold it, Isabella," I grunted as my orgasm also approached.

I filled her up completely, pushing myself as far inside of her as possibly possible. "_Edward_," she begged in a loud cry as the attempts to hold it off became unbearable.

A large smile spread across my lips as I reached around her, placing my finger firmly against her swollen clit. "Now, my lovely."

At that exact moment, she clenched around me, causing me to hiss at the sudden tightness. I watched the beauty of her orgasm over take her before I allowed myself to come. She cried out numerous times, gripping tightly to the covers below her as she hung her head while her body shook.

I finally allowed myself release as I thrust into her one last time. My second orgasm lasted longer than my first as finally came down off of riding my ultimate high. I pulled out of her, rolling to the side and collapsing breathlessly on my sheets as I shut my eyes.

That really never got old.

I heard her heavy breathing next to me as she allowed herself a minute to return back to normal. "You did very well tonight, Isabella," I commended genuinely. I opened my eyes to notice that she was rolled over, facing the opposite direction, giving me full access to inspect her completely red ass. I bet it was sore.

"I hope you learned your lesson tonight," I informed her, "Because next time, Isabella, I won't be so kind."

"Yes, master," she nodded remorsefully.

"You may leave," I told her. Tonight was a light one. Some nights would consist of more activities than others, but all of that depended on what I was in the mood for. Normally I would have kept her another hour or so, but truth be told, I was just exhausted from the long day of work that I didn't feel like doing much else.

I ran a hand through my hair as I remained on my back in my bed with my eyes closed. I heard the shuffling of her movements, indicating that she was putting her clothes back on.

I opened her eyes as she cleared her throat. She stood at the doorway, arms crossed and lips pursed. "I expect to see you on time tomorrow, Mr. Cullen." She told in a strictly business tone.

Chuckling quietly under my breath, I nodded. "Yes, Ms. Swan." She spun herself around, walking swiftly out of the room without another word or glance at me. I heard the front door open and then close, followed by the quiet hum of the engine to her Ferrari.

Calling it an early night, I reached over, setting my alarm for six as I pulled the covers over myself. Recalling the days events as I shut my eyes, I realized that my life had fallen into a steady, normal pattern.

That is, if dominating your boss's body every night was considered normal.

* * *

**So? Love it, hate it? Need to take a cold shower? Want to come at me with sharp, dangerous objects?**


End file.
